


Jaebeom's piercing

by leimyda



Series: JJP punishment series [2]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project, K-pop
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Boys In Love, Ear Piercings, Established Relationship, Ice, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Nipples, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Riding, Rimming, Soft Im Jaebum | JB, Top Park Jinyoung (GOT7), handjob, ice cubes, scarf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leimyda/pseuds/leimyda
Summary: In which Jinyoung is angry at Jaebeom for getting his anti brow piercing while he was in Taiwan working on his upcoming movie.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: JJP punishment series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599229
Comments: 13
Kudos: 74





	Jaebeom's piercing

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to worship that piercing, I know many of you will understand O.O Everything is well described in the tag section so let's just get into it :D

Jinyoung takes a cab from the airport, furious yet calmly collected inside. As he gets out, he wraps his dark green checked scarf around his neck and pushes the luggage in front of him. In the elevator, he starts to sweat a little, salty beads form on his forehead. He wipes them off with his fingertips the moment the doorlock beeps. Stepping in the apartment, he removes the boots lazily then leaves his luggage on the corridor. Strolling towards the living room, he takes the coat and beanie off, tosses them on the floor not giving a single fuck. The noises from the television resonate on his eardrums, his eyes are searching for somebody. His boyfriend is spayed out on the couch, laying on his stomach, whole upper body lifting into the deep breaths of his lungs. 

"That's just perfect… Jaebeom, wake up." He puts a hand on the sleeping boy’s back, slowly caressing the shoulder blades then stroking the wide backside with an open palm. Jaebeom inhales and stretches like a cat. His face turning to the right to face Jinyoung shows a wide, happy smile. 

"I'm sorry babe, I must have dozed off. How was your flight?"

"Too long. Sit up. Show me your face…"

"Oh, right. That." He sits up shyly, not looking into Jinyoung's eyes yet. If he would, he could see the amount of judgment and the sharp gaze he flashes while looking at the little balls of metal under Jaebeom’s eyes.

"The hell were you thinking, Beoma! I left for not even 3 days and this is what I come back to. Not to speak of the thousands of fans freaking out all over the world."

"Oh come on, you knew I was going to get it done! We discussed it. It is my body and you should accept my decisions." 

"You know. I love you and support whatever you do but don't think for a second that I will not have my own opinion on these extravagant actions of yours. I am so worried that it’s going to alter your gorgeous features. What if you get an infection or the skin tears off when you change clothes?!"

"Don't worry, Nyongie. I was educated well at the piercing shop and I will be very very careful."

"Does it hurt?" asked Jinyoung with a worried expression on his face while cupping Jaebeom's cheeks in his hand. He strokes the area under the piercing with his thumb, then takes a deep breath and leans in to lay kisses on the same spots. His lips are barely brushing against the skin. 

"No, hun. It's just a little strange, having a piece of rod under the skin like this." 

"Hmmm, that's what he said.." 

"Jinyoung-ah, don't tease me.." 

"You are right, bad boys don't deserve kisses and teases…" He stood up from the couch and unwrapped the scarf from his neck with a quick but striking motion. "Turn around and put your arms behind your back."

Jaebeom’s features changed from relaxed to alert in a single second. He licked his dry lips and looked up at his lover cheekily.

“Are you angry now? Do you want to punish me because of this? I was a bad boy, baby but don’t be to rough on me. It still hurts a little.” With this, Jaebeom turned around and crossed his wrists obediently.

“Well, you should have thought of this when you were at the salon, getting your face fucked up”. Jinyoung moved behind him, tying the scarf strongly but not too tightly to allow good blood circulation. “Kneel here and don’t you dare move an inch or I won’t consider giving you anything tonight.”

As Jinyoung left to do god knows what, Jaebeom’s inhales got faster in excitement. He liked being told what to do and maybe he expected, even waited for this reaction when he was walking home. His dick was already half hard in anticipation, the way his thighs were positioned, the boxer cut into his skin there. Bothered by it, he wiggled his hips without thinking. Jinyoung chose this moment to walk back into the room.

“You are very brave. I only asked one thing and you are already disobeying. I start to think I’ll never be able to tame you.”

“Just as I am not able to tame you. This is the most exciting part of our relationship, don’t you think?”

Jinyoung just hummed and placed a few items that he came back with on the little table in front of the sofa. 

“Wow, I must have lit the fire real good this time.” Jaebeom proudly straightened his back and a satisfied smirk spread across his lips.

“Then you can be happy, you get what you worked for… Now, shut up and turn back to your position or I’ll bite on your neck so hard it will leave a scar for a week.”

Jaebeom let out the tiniest moan so Jinyoung knew he had riled up his boyfriend to start the act. Putting one knee between Jaebeom’s legs, he pushed the boy a little further up the sofa, so he could fit behind him kneeling as well. He licked up the artery on the neck, biting down on the pulse playfully. Jaebeom already took louder breaths.

Jinyoung let out a growl and his hands went to explore. Holding the top up, he touched the hairy skin on the stomach, lazily painting small spirals with the soft fingertips while biting on his lover’s earlobe. The earrings clattered against his teeth and he pulled on them slightly. Jaebeom arched his back in surprise.

“Oh, you like that?” Jinyoung twirled his tongue around the metals, flicking the lobe up and down to enhance the feeling even more. His finger’s now roamed on the flat chest, getting caught up on the excited nipples. “Are they already hard, baby? But I haven’t even touched them yet.” The pout was audible. He reached back to the table and took something in his hand, then navigated the fingers to Jaebeom’s mouth and instructed. “Be a good boy and lick these for me.” He did as he was asked, wetting the fingers taking them in his mouth at once and then one by one by separating the digits with his tongue. He started moaning earnestly when those slick fingers circled around his nipple and pressed down on the hard nub.

Jinyoung took his time, making sure both nipples were neatly covered in spit then quickly wiped his fingers to have a better grip on the nipple clamps in his hand. They were pretty silver, with a chain running from one plier to the other. He captured one of the clamps between his lips while the other one was already open in his right hand. Even at his experienced hands, the first one slid off as Jaebeom’s nipples were tiny. He didn’t give up and squeezed the nipple with his left thumb and index finger while directing the clip on the sensitive tissue. The second attempt was successful and oh boy was it worth it. Jaebeom hissed and pushed his bottom into Jinyoung’s crotch as the clip closed in on the tit.

“Not yet, baby. Be good for me first and you can have my dick in you later.”

The second clamp connected easier and now both nipples were pinched between metal. The feeling was a bit cold at the start but now that the blood was gathered around that spot, it started to burn satisfyingly. Jinyoung didn’t let Jaebeom’s attention to hone in on that area, he pushed his hand straight into the boxer and cupped the throbbing dick. He stroked up and down a few times then used his thumb to excite just the tip. The slit already produced so much precum that the slide was making everything even more delicious. Smearing it all over the length, Jinyoung pumped it with one hand while the other one was pulling on the left nipple clamp.

“Jinyoungah… please... ahhh…” trailed Jaebeom off, enjoying both stimulations with open mouth. He reached for Jinyoung’s neck and tried thrusting up into Jinyoung's palm to dictate a faster pace but Jinyoung let go immediately.

“You don’t get to decide on anything tonight, remember? Lay on your back.” Jinyoung stepped away from the sofa with that statement. Turning away from the obedient boy, he went into the kitchen. Jaebeom heard the freezer door open and close, then Jinyoung returned with a tray full of ice cubes. It was crackling under Jinyoung’s strong hold and soon one rectangular cube came loose. He put it in his mouth and climbed on top Jaebeom. He held the ice between his lips gently and watered Jaebeom’s dry lips with it. First, the right corner and then from lower lip to upper lip he drew a circle three times. Then he let Jaebeom suckle on it for a while, licking into his mouth in search of his tongue. When he took the cube back, he slowly brought the cold piece on his cheek. He cautiously swiped it across the piercing. Jaebeom’s eyes parted in surprise.

“That felt soo good, honey, please do it one more time.” And therefore they spent the whole cube just around that area, gliding it between the two little balls, then drawing infinity sign around the whole piercing until all melted and slid off of Jaebeom’s puffy cheeks. The next cube was spent on Jaebeom’s chest. In comparison to the squished burning nipples, the cube felt like little needles poking his skin but his arousal was already peaking and he was fascinated by the controversial ways the two items made his body react. Ending this cube by letting it melt in Jaebeom’s navel, Jinyoung folded the wet t-shirt up until Jaebeom’s eyes and used it as a blindfold for the next part of his little play.

Jaebeom’s trouser and boxer were removed in one quick motion, his curving member loudly slapped against his stomach.

“Look how perfect you are. Every inch of you is art. Fuck. I love you so much.” Jinyoung lowered himself between Jaebeom’s spread legs and licked his whole dick from balls to tip. He did this motion a couple of times, teasing like he was licking on an icicle. Ice, that’s it. He removed one more cube and slid it between his teeth again. Getting back to business, he used the cube to slick up Jaebeom’s swollen dick. Jaebeom shivered at the cold treatment but he was so far gone, he wouldn’t care if he was covered by snow from head to toe, it would melt on his feverish body anyway. Being stripped of his vision made his other sensors that much active. Frost caressed his whole length, paying delicate attention to his tip and slit, then going down the girth while gliding on the veins just to end up on the balls.

Folding Jaebeom in half Jinyong used his still chilly tongue to lick into the folds, compelling the rim to tighten at the intrusion. The sudden change brought another lament from Jaebeom.

“Darling, please, fuck me. I need your dick so much.”

Lifting the lube bottle, Jinyoung then covered his index finger and returned to the sensitive spot. Swiping across the rim, he used the lube to wet each little crack, mapping the pretty round-shaped spot as he never did before. When Jaebeom least expected it, he pushed the finger through and straightened it inside. Leaving a moment only, he pulled it back almost completely then repeated the motion, mesmerized by the digit disappearing over and over again. Soon it was time for one more finger. Jaebeom became a complete mess, wriggling under the scissoring fingers. All he was able to mumble was incoherent words, followed by Jinyoung’s name which he was only able to utter because that was the only thing he was sure of.

Jinyoung, after minutes of torturing Jaebeom by just slightly avoiding his prostate finally spoke up. “Ride me, baby. I want to see you lose yourself tonight.” Jaebeom let out a loud whine, finally, he could satisfy himself. Jinyoung stripped himself, then lay down again putting his arms under his head for support.

Jaebeom placed his thighs at the side of Jinyoung’s hips. Looking at his V-line still made his head spin. The t-shirt slid back down so he was able to look into Jinyoung’s lust-filled eyes. The younger decided to push the shirt over his head, putting the shiny nipple clamps on display. He lifted his bottom up and used the still tied hands to align Jinyoung’s thick and pink dick to his entrance. The half discarded shirt swiped against Jinyoung’s balls and his member twitched at the contact. He didn’t want to admit but even though he was not touched, he was very close to coming just by attending to his lover.

Jaebeom lowered himself down and the thick head pushed through the rim easily after so much stretching. Fully sitting down drew out a moan from both of them. While Jaebeom felt so full, Jinyoung rubbed against his tight walls. After moments of adjustment, he was already bouncing on the hard member in earnest, the chain of the nipple clamps tinkling in the same rhythm. It piqued Jinyoung’s attention and he wrapped two fingers around it to tug on the nipples. Jaebeom arched his back again, leaning into the pull to relieve some tension. This angle found his prostate and Jinyoung started thrusting up ruthlessly, overwhelming the shouting mess on top of him. 

“You were so good for me, baby. Taking me so well. Come for me, good boy.”

Jaebeom didn’t need more incentive, his body already giving in to the wave forming low in his guts. He tipped over so quickly, he started shaking while riding out his orgasm.

As Jaebeom’s wall tightened, Jinyoung couldn’t hold out any longer either. He thrust deep one last time and his seeds were spilling inside. Holding Jaebeom’s hips, he forced the already spent boy to grind down deep onto his dick. The abused prostate gave in one more time, flushing an other wave through Jaebeom. This was just the aftermatch but it still felt amazing.

Jaebeom collapsed on top of Jinyoung, both boys panting into the silence surrounding them. Then the older lifted his heavy body off and plopped down again on his back.

“Jinyoungie, please remove the clasps now. They start to become uncomfortable.”

“Sure hun, I’ll take care of it.” Opening the pliers gingerly, Jinyoung removed both and placed them back on the table then went to get a wet towel as well.

After wiping his lover clean, all he said was:  
  
“I still hate it. You know, right?”

“I love you.”

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts on this piece. Hope you enjoyed it!! Until next time :)
> 
> P.s. I have a feeling soon we will have another breakdown on his long hair...


End file.
